The following is not an admission that anything discussed below is part of the prior art or part of the common general knowledge of a person skilled in the art.
Timing a signal can be useful in a wide variety of applications, including, but not limited to, high-frequency trading. High-frequency trading can involve performing a large number of trades (e.g., exchanging financial securities and/or derivatives) within a small period of time, for example, executing millions of orders within fractions of a second. In order to be effective (e.g., profitable), high-frequency trading may require executing trades at very high speeds. Network devices that have relatively high temporal precision and relatively low latency can determine and execute trades relatively quickly and accurately.
FPGA (field programmable gate arrays) are sometimes used in high-frequency trading due to their configurability and processing power. However, the operation of a FPGA may be limited by its clock speed.